Shave and a Haircut
by kara-yasuragi
Summary: Ok so does this mean Kaiba and Yugi are friends? Yugi's trapped, Kaiba want's to help. Gansley has a new body. And Noah is....gay? What's wrong with this picture?


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters.

**_Shave and a haircut_**

A young man, dressed in a blue, penguin dinner suit, walked out of the old barbershop, his newly cut and browned hair shone slightly in the sunlight.

The boy was considerably short. He wore yellow tinted sunglasses that browned his bright crimson/purple eyes.

He walked through the city mall into the car park. He went over to his sleek black limo and, after studying his new hairstyle in the limo's mirror-like windows; he got into the car and got ready for his long drive to Kaiba Corp.

As the boy drove past the vast amount of buildings that flooded Tokyo city, he asked himself why Kaiba had decided to call _him_ of all people? Why would the head honcho of the largest holo-projectors company in all of Japan want to see this scrawny little twerp with freakishly large eyes?

_Then again. . ._ he mused. _Maybe the little shit herd about my brilliance after all. . ._ The boy laughed at the thought as he took the turn off that led to the richest man in Japan.

**_I hate this place says_:**

_so what's this little scheme of yours Kaiba?_

Seto Kaiba sat at his ¥1000000, carved, antique desk. Papers and folders littered the desk where his 140-gigabyte compact computer did not occupy. Seto started typing on the nearly see-through keyboard that he designed himself.

**_Master of all things brilliant says_:**

I told you Yugi . . . or is it the big twerp today?

_ **I hate this place says**_

_It's Yami _(-.-)

_ **Master of all things brilliant says**_

right, well like I said, my "plan" is to get _you_ and that pizza-boy friend of yours back where you belong. And also to put Gansley out of commission for good.

_ **I hate this place says**_

_and how exactly will u do that?_

_ **Master of all things brilliant says**_

simple, my poor, naive little twerp-friend, I'll use the same tactics he used on you, and remove his soul from his body my own way.

-----------------------

At Seto's last remark, the other person decided that now would be a good time to end the conversation and so, without warning, the user "logged off". Of course, Kaiba knew that this particular person could not just log off; instead, they probably just blocked him in an attempt to look "logged off".

"Poor Yugi," thought Kaiba out loud, "that must really suck to be trapped in such a place. I'm sure glad _I'm _not stuck in there. Good thing I found a way out before the connection was lost. Oh well, now that the connection is back, all we need is Yugi and Dog boy's bodies and I can get this over with and get back to my normal routine."

A young voice called out from outside of the room. "Hey Seto, are you talking to yourself _again_? I thought you said you were over that stage."

Kaiba pushed a button at his feet and the door slid open to reveal his younger brother. The boy had long, bluish-black hair and, like his elder brother, had deep blue eyes that screamed, "Listen to me or you will pay". Of course, that "commandment" of his eyes was hidden under the softness and kindness of the boy's face.

"Seto, you might even need therapy if you keep this up." The boy joked to his brother.

"Mokuba, I would like to re-state that, talking to one's self is a natural part of life and does not imply that one is crazy or needs therapy. And before you say it, it is not _sad_ to talk to one's self either!"

"You "re-state," all you want Seto, it doesn't mean a thing to me! And I wasn't gonna say that it was sad either! That goes _without_ saying."

"Hahaha, very funny Mokuba. Since when did _you_ start getting so cocky?"

"Umm. . . I guess it was ever since that incident in the chicken pen at Joey's house."

"Oh, that'd be right." Kaiba rolled his eyes at his brother's bad pun.

Deciding that this conversation was going nowhere fast, Kaiba turned his attention back to his work. One task in particular needed addressing. The task of getting his rival back to his old self. _But first!_

_It's about bloody time!_

The young man had finally reached the Kaiba Corp Mansion that resided at the top of Haiyakii Mountain. He got out of his limo and stared in horror at the millions of stairs that he now had to go up.

_Next time I'm taking a chopper . . . I hate you Kaiba, with all your riches and technology, you can't even put in an escalator to the fucking front gate? No, of course not. I'll bet your just sitting in your office, laughing your bloody arse off. Bastard. _Thought the boy as he began to climb the stairs that led to the front gate.

After a good ten minuets, the boy finally reached the front gate. _Okay! I'm here now, what does this arse-hole want?_

He pressed the intercom at the side of the gate and waited for it to beep at him before swallowing his pride and speaking.

"Excuse me Mr. Kaiba?"

"_Yes?_" Kaiba's voice came over the device.

"I-it's me sir. Gansley. You . . . ur . . . requested to see me?"

"_Ah yes! Come in! You're right on time!_"

At that, the large gate slid open to reveal. . . _More stairs?_

The young Gansley almost fainted at the amount of stairs that Kaiba had. It was almost like Kaiba made it long on _purpose!_ He probably did. The stairs just wound around the gardens that decorated the front yard of the Mansion. Kaiba probably designed them that way so that you would be too exhausted to even _think_ of meddling with his plans and ideas.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Gansley began his ascent to the home of the richest man in Japan.

As he climbed the Black-Marble stairs, He recalled the events that happened two whole years ago; the events that led to Gansley being in the body of a young punkish-looking duelist with what _was_ the craziest hair in the world.

_Everything went as smooth as silk for Gansley. Yugi was fighting a losing battle and his very body was on the line. Yugi was down to just a scarce 50 life points and Gansley was on 2160. After one more blow, Gansley had won the duel and immediately ceased Yugi's body and claimed it as his own. His newest boss, Noah, had already ceased the body of one of Yugi's friends and they were now both free, leaving Yugi and his pal in the virtual world._

_After that, Gansley and Noah set the rest free and went there separate ways. He found it amusing to watch the expressions on the faces of Yugi's friends as they realized what happened. They lost all hope for their friends and Gansley enjoyed that immensely. _

_Gansley soon found a good job as an accountant for a small business and in two short years worked his way up the numerical ladder and became the world's best number cruncher once more. Now he had an all-new body that was young and fresh, although extremely scrawny too. In order to betaken seriously he had to get a bit of a makeover, which included; a work out, better clothes, better transport, and of course . . . a haircut!_

Gansley was extremely proud of his accomplishments and assumed that Kaiba herd of them too. _That's the only reason that the shit would call _me As far as Gansley could tell, Kaiba hated Yugi, so there would not be a problem with any grudges over that. Right?

After reaching the front door of the huge building, Gansley checked in the door's mirror, _how convenient, _to make sure that he was still neat and tidy. His newly toned body fitted the dinner suit well.

He was shocked, when he saw his new body for the first time, to see that he was nearly skin and bones! It took him a long time to get some muscle into those puny arms and legs of his. He almost felt sorry for poor Yugi, the boy must have never been fed or something . . . maybe he was anorexic . . . it would not be surprising.

The opening of the front door shocked Gansley out of his thoughts. Getting Kaiba's hint, he went inside and was greeted by the younger brother of Kaiba, Mokuba. Well, sort of greeted. It was more that Mokuba just stood there starring at Gansley.

Gansley decided to get things over with and speak. "Greetings young Kaiba."

"What? Oh yeah . . . umm . . . follow me." Said the boy, turning to lead Gansley to the elevator. _Finally! No more stairs! There _is_ a god!_ Gansley thought as he followed the boy inside the glass/marble elevator.

A message popped up on the computer at Kaiba's desk. **_I hate this place has just logged in_**

_Oh good_, thought Seto Kaiba, as he opened an instant message link. _I can tell Yugi the news. _He started to type to his online friend. It was strange to him that he actually thought of Yugi as a _friend._ Before this whole incident started two years ago, Kaiba would think of Yugi, at _best_, his rival. When he found out about the whole incident a month after it happened, Tea Gardener came sobbing to his brother about the loss of Yugi, Kaiba for some reason lost the thought of Yugi as his hated rival, and thought of him slightly as a friend. Although he has a hard time admitting it to anyone. Instead, he made excuses about why he was helping Yugi.

**_Master of all things brilliant says_:**

So your finally back are you? Kaiba typed to his body-less friend.

_ **I hate this place says**_

_Yeah I needed 2 find Joey_

**_Dohnut King (I see it I eat it) has joined the conversation_**

**_Dohnut King (I see it I eat it) says_:**

Hey Kaiba! Wazzup?

**_Master of all things brilliant says_:**

Yeah ok then but why did that mutt have to join our conversation?

_ **I hate this place says**_

_O, well since he waz here I thought he might as well join u don't mind do u? puppydogeyes ?_

**_Master of all things brilliant says_:**

Fine whatever.

**_Dohnut King (I see it I eat it) says_:**

So did u find out were our bodies r yet Kaiba?

**_Master of all things brilliant says_:**

Hmf. Well dog boy, I have Yugi's body. But yours is more of a problem.

_ **I hate this place says**_

_You have my body? Yay! does happy dance woohooo I'm gonna have a body!_

_Yami- err Yugi?_

**_Dohnut King (I see it I eat it) says_:**

WT! U D0N'T N0 WHERE MY B0DY I$!

**_Master of all things brilliant says_:**

I never said I don't know where it is! It just might take a little longer to get it. Remember that it _is_ Noah that inhabits your body, and he is less likely to fall into my little trap.

_ **I hate this place says**_

_Yami- so in other words u can't get Joey's body because Noah hates u with a passion, am I correct?_

_Yugi- to Joey- that's gotta suck Joe?_

**_Dohnut King (I see it I eat it) says_:**

Tell me 'bout it!

**_Master of all things brilliant says_:**

Well it's not just that factor. . . Noah you see. . . well err . . .

**_Dohnut King (I see it I eat it) says_:**

Out wit it!

**_Master of all things brilliant says_:**

Noah is gay. To put it bluntly.

_ **I hate this place says**_

_What type of gay? You mean happy right?_

_Yami- err Yugi. . ._

**_Master of all things brilliant says_:**

No I mean gay as the hills gay.

**_Dohnut King (I see it I eat it) says_:**

WHAT!

**_Master of all things brilliant says_:**

Yep, sorry dog boy. . . shit! Oh I g2g. Gansley is here!

**_Dohnut King (I see it I eat it) says_:**

_My body's been taken over by a dead guy .._ . sobs . . . wait . . Gansley?

_ **I hate this place says**_

_Ok then Kaiba . . . we'll talk more when your done with him . . hopefully by then . .. il have my body back!_

**_Dohnut King (I see it I eat it) says_:**

C ya Kaiba pokes tongue

**_Master of all things brilliant says_:**

Bye

**_Master of all things brilliant has just exited the conversation._**

**_Dohnut King (I see it I eat it) says_:**

I hope dis works Yug

_ **I hate this place says**_

_Me too Joey. Me too…_

End chapter1+

AN: So what did ya think?... I hoped you enjoyed chapter 1… this was originally supposed to be a one shot but it turned out too long for me. . . I still have to work out how they get Gansley's soul out and Yugi's in.

Please review my story though! I need to know if this is any good. . . if I don't get reviews I'll just assume that it wasn't so please help me out and review. . . if you have any pointers id be glad to here them too . . . just don't be nasty!

Preview: so . . . Noah is gay, Kaiba thinks of Yugi as a friend, Gansley is obsessed with his scrawny-ness and Mokuba was shocked, to say the least, at the sight of his friend's body… but something is amiss as Kaiba discovers when he finally does capture Joey's body. What happened to Noah? And what happened to Yugi's _hair_!


End file.
